Mineswapped - Peaceful Mode
by CancerTurtle
Summary: The alternate version of Mineswapped where Sky and friends don't head off the the Hardcore Zone. Rated T for swearing that'll probably happen in later parts.


**Here it is, the alternate version where Sky and friends stay behind while Notch heads off to fight Herobrine. If you've only just found this one, this begins after the first two chapters of the original Mineswapped. I actually found it a little easier to write more on the other one, despite finding it easier to start this one.**

While Sky's friends were outside, Notch and Sky were still debating on whether or not they'd accompany Notch on his quest. "Sky, please reconsider. I don't want more bloodshed than necessary on this mission."

"I know you're a god and all, but you can't seriously think you can take on all of Herobrine's forces on your own? I mean, he's a demi-god."

"Sky, if not for yourself, think of your friends? What if Jerome was to die? Even if we succeeded on our quest, Deadlox would be trapped in Jerome's fuzzy body. What if you lost Dawn? Not only would the object of your affections be gone from this world, but since you have her body, you'd forever be reminded of what you lost."

This was something Sky hadn't thought about. He had been so caught up in the excitement of a quest that he hadn't truly considered all the consequences. The two sat in silence for a while, before Notch said, "I'm guessing you didn't think about that." Sky silently nodded. "I take your silence as you reconsidering your offer."

"Yeah, I think I might stay behind. Although I can't really speak for the others. Just make sure you send us a message when you win or fail."

"You'll be the first people I message after I alert Jeb and the others."

"Well, let's go tell the others." The two walked outside to tell the others of their decision.

Noticing the two walking out, Dawn asked, "So? Did you two come to an agreement?"

"Yeah," Sky said, "I've decided it's probably safer for us to stay back."

"If anyone still truly wants to join me, knowing the risks, you should meet me here tomorrow morning. That is when I shall leave." And with that, they said their goodbyes and Notch headed back inside.

The group of six stood in the plain Notch's house was situated in, discussing what to do now.

"So, are any of you guys going to go with Notch tomorrow?" Jerome asked. Everyone said no. "Well, good to know I won't be losing any of you guys any time soon then."

"So, do we just head home now?" Jason asked.

"I guess so," Dawn said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later then." Everyone said goodbye to Jason as he activated the jetpack on his suit to get over to his house faster. The others all said goodbye to each other, as they prepared to warp to their own houses.

* * *

After teleporting, Husky found himself at his lakeside home. He could have easily built it underwater, due to being an amphibian, but he liked the view. He was kind of glad he didn't now, considering he was currently a human instead of a mudkip. He was about to head inside when he heard someone behind him.

"Hey Jason. What are you doing out here? And why the suit?"

Husky turned to see his amphibian friend, Dakota a.k.a. KermitPlaysMC. "Uh, hi Dakota. Now, this might sound a little weird, but believe me when I say this, I'm not Jason. I'm actually Quentin."

"What!? How?" Kermit looked a little comical, standing knee deep in water with his mouth wide open in shock.

"It's kind of a long story. Want to come inside so I can tell you?"

"Uh, sure."

"Well, it all started earlier today when I was playing Cops and Robbers…"

* * *

Deadlox appeared outside of his house up in the mountains. He had a bit of a... condition, and it was a lot easier to hide it living away from people.

Well, not away from all people. "Jerome? What are you doing up here?" a voice asked. Turning around Deadlox saw the voice belonged to the one person who knew where he lived, and lived fairly close to him, Ryan, a.k.a. xRpMx13.

"I'm not Jerome," Deadlox replied, "I mean, I look like I'm Jerome, but I'm actually Ty."

"…I don't get it."

"Bodyswap shenanigans involving Herobrine and TNT."

"Yes, because that makes much more sense," Ryan said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just kinda pissed off at Jerome right now. It's kinda his fault that I'm like this." Deadlox opened his door and headed inside, with Ryan following.

"So, if you have Jerome's body, then I assume he has yours?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What about your, uh, 'condition'?"

"Crap! Well, maybe it stayed with me. I dunno."

"We can only hope."

* * *

Jerome teleported just outside his jungle treehouse. It was a rather nice jungle; his parents had raised him here, and when they moved on, he decided to stay behind and build his own home here. But he didn't live here alone. In fact, his friend BajanCanadian was knocking on the door to see if he was home yet when Jerome teleported behind him.

Both of them turned around at the same time, startling each other so much that they both fell over. After they laughed for a bit, Bajan took a look at who had appeared behind him. "Ty? What are you doing out here in the jungle?" he asked while the two stood up.

"Funny story, I'm actually Jerome, but I'm in Ty's body."

"Ok, how?"

"Well, Herobrine stole one of Notch's failed inventions and he used me and the other guys at Cops and Robbers as test subjects."

"I should be surprised by that, but considering some of the crazy things Notch invented in his time as god, it makes sense he'd have something like that. So you're just staying like this now?"

"Well, Notch is heading to Herobrine's fortress to try and beat him and get the thing back. We'd have gone with him to help, but Herobrine's fortress is in the middle of the Hardcore Zone."

"Well, you made the right choice by not going then. So," he asked as they headed inside to talk, "Who did everyone else end up as?"

* * *

Sky and Dawn appeared at their house on the edge of one of Minecraft's main towns. It's positioning allowed for easy access to the conveniences of the town, while still avoid the noise and crowds. Sky held the door open for Dawn, and she smiled at him as she walked inside.

However, her smile looked a little forced, and so when Sky entered and closed the door, he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just feel a bit awkward in your body, now that we aren't doing anything and I can really focus on it." She smiled again, saying, "To be perfectly honest, I'm kinda glad we're not going with Notch. I'm not sure we would have all made it out alive."

"Yeah, probably. It's a good thing Notch was able to change my mind," Sky said as he headed to his computer to start editing the footage he recorded during the day.

While he transferred the data from his sunglasses to his computer, Dawn asked, "So how did Notch get you to change your mind?"

"Well, he said that if you died in there, not only would I lose you, but I'd be reminded of you every time I look in the mirror."

"Aww," Dawn said as she walked over to give him a hug. Sky accepted the hug, looking into what used to be his own, butter coloured eyes.

Dawn knew Sky needed to edit his video, so she left him alone now and went to feed their cat. Sky started going through the footage he go when he noticed he had a message from his friend Dan, a.k.a. CavemanFilms.

The message read, 'Hey Adam. I've been thinking of doing a couple more Craft Bros. videos, because why the hell not? It's fun. I was wondering if you'd like to be in one of them.'

Sky started typing a message back, 'Depends on how soon you want to record it. I'm a little messed up at the moment.'

Sky barely had time to switch back to the window of his editing software when he got another message from Cave. 'What do you mean, messed up?'

'You'll see when the video goes up tomorrow. I need to get editing that, so I'll talk to you later.'

'I can't wait that long. :/ Just message me when you're done so I can come over without feeling like I'm holding you up.'

'Alright fine. Cya.'

'Bye.' Sky went back to editing, occasionally laughing at the dumb things him and his friends had done.

* * *

Notch laid out his supplies on the table, making sure he had all he needed for his journey into the Hardcore Zone. It would be dangerous, and he wasn't sure if he could make it on his own now that he wasn't a god. However, despite not being a god, he still had the same protective nature towards the beings of Minecraft. He couldn't allow other innocent players to lose their lives fighting against an enemy that wanted him alone.

He contemplated his enemy. Herobrine was his half-brother, born to Mojang, the first god of Minecraft, and Java, a female player who Mojang had an affair with. While Notch was raised in the halls of Mojang, Herobrine had to survive with his mother on the overworld. Being a demigod, Herobrine had some of the powers of a god, but none of the rules and restrictions. He began to wreak havoc on Minecraft, attracting the attention of his father. Despite his powers, Mojang had grown old, and was no match for the younger, agile Herobrine.

In a rage at his half-brother, Notch used his powers to banish Herobrine to the void, and he claimed his rightful place on the throne of Mojang. Several decades passed, and not having children of his own, Notch left the throne to his cousin, Jeb, and retreated to the overworld to live as a simple player. However, he soon heard talk of a giant fortress being built in the Hardcore Zone. He knew it could be none other than Herobrine, but he hoped his half-brother had learnt his lesson. He was wrong.

Notch now had everything prepared, except for his weapon. He reached behind his furnace and pushed a hidden button, revealing a staircase leading underground. Heading down the stairs, Notch found himself in his underground storeroom, where he kept all his failed prototypes from his time as a god. He reached up and took a gear off the wall, moving it to another block at the centre of the room and spun it.

The gear activated a redstone circuit, activating some pistons to reveal an item frame with his signature weapon, the Hammer of Notch.

Now, he was ready.

**Woo! Backstory! ._.**


End file.
